


Lessons Learned

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Teacher/Principal, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to Mystic Falls High School to meet the new principal. You are the new history teacher and it seems as if the principal has a few things to teach you about his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wasn't going to do an Alaric chapter but I changed my mind,so here it is. I don't know what anyone else thinks about Matt Davis but I think he's extremely attractive and after he apologized for that asinine comment he made I have allowed myself to look at him positively again.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So enjoy and all that! Oh and the mild mannered Alaric we know cannot be found here.**
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS=LOVE**

* * *

You were excited about your new job as a teacher at Mystic Falls High School. It was your first job as a teacher and you were on your way to meet the principal. Mystic Falls was exactly the kind of town you wanted to teach in. You had interviewed earlier in the year for the open position in the history department. Now you were on your way to meet the new principal.

Hopefully he liked you, because if he didn't he could recommend that you not receive the job. You entered the office and it was empty. You checked your watch and you were on time. It irritated you that he could not even be bothered to show up for his appointments on time. You took a seat to wait on him.

You looked up when the door to the office opened. A man walked into the office and you smiled at him. He was extremely handsome. He returned your smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked moving behind the counter.

"I'm waiting for Principal Saltzman," you answered.

"First thing he doesn't like to be called Principal Saltzman. He likes Alaric or Ric," he told you.

"Ok. Anything else?" You asked the handsome man.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather talk about this in my office?" Alaric said with a charming smile.

"Your office?" You asked and then you realized that he was Principal Saltzman. "Funny, picking on the new teacher," you said as you passed by him into his office.

"We like to have fun," he said gesturing for you to sit. "Everything seems to be in order here," Alaric told me looking at the folder in front of him.

"I'm glad," you said.

"The only thing that I can't seem to find in your file is if you are seeing anyone," the attractive man said. You had no idea what that had to do with your job but you answered anyway.

"I'm single," you told him.

"Good I would hate for an angry boyfriend to hunt me down because I kept you late," Alaric said.

"Why would you keep me late?" You asked.

"Different reasons but mostly for the pleasure of your company," he said with a sexy smile. You blushed lightly and looked away. "I'll take you to your classroom," he said standing from his desk. He held the door open and you passed by him. His hand on your back was sending tingles down your spine. He opened the classroom door and you entered. You looked around pleased at the room that would hold your class.

"It's great. I love it," you said.

"How about a drink to celebrate?" he said as he opened the bottom drawer on the desk. He set a bottle and two glasses on the desk top. He poured and then offered you one of the glasses. You took a drink and the bronze drink burned your throat.

"School hasn't even started and you're trying to corrupt me," you said taking a small sip.

"Maybe a little. Is it working?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe a little," you said smiling.

"Good," he said refilling your glass.

"How did you know that was in there?" You asked curious.

"This used to be my classroom. I never took it out of the drawer. There are a few more secret stashes around here. Maybe someday I'll show you were they are," he said with a wink.

"Maybe," you said as your insides turned to mush at his wink. You mentally shook yourself, reminding yourself that no matter how attractive, he was your boss. He didn't seem that concerned about the inappropriateness of the situation. You wondered why. "Can I be candid?" You asked.

"Please," he said.

"Are you flirting with me?" You asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Alaric answered honestly. "Is that a problem? If it is then I can attempt not to but it will be difficult with a woman as beautiful as you," he continued.

"It's not that I mind, but don't you think it's inappropriate?" You pointed out what you thought was obvious.

"No. Inappropriate would be doing what I'm thinking right now," he said and his eyes were smoldering with desire. You knew that if you asked him what he was thinking there would be no going back. You took a deep breathe and in a sultry voice that you hardly recognized as your own asked the question.

"What are you thinking?"

He didn't answer. He came around the desk and removed your glass from your hand and sat it aside. He pulled you from your seat and you were flush against his body. He kissed you, hot, hard and passionately. You wound your arms around his neck as he picked you up and placed you on your new desk. He stepped between your legs hands on the bottom of your shirt. You lifted your arms and he removed it.

He kissed your exposed skin above the top of your lacy bra. His hands wandered up your back and he unclasped the piece of lingerie. He removed it and it joined your shirt on the floor. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked greedily. You moaned and held his head closer to your body.

He lifted you with one arm and removed your jeans. You marvelled at how strong he was but only for a brief instant because before you could blink he had your panties off and his fingers buried in your pussy. You moaned and opened your legs wider to grant him better access. You helped him remove his shirt and then you reached between your bodies and unbuckled his belt and watched as he shed his pants.

He leaned you back on the desk and lowered his head to your now dripping core. When his tongue touched you it was like an electric shock went through your body and you writhed on the desk. Your legs over his shoulders your hands in his hair you undulated your body against his talented tongue. Your release started in your toes and it spread through out your body and culminating in a volcanic eruption of liquid gushing from your body into Alaric's waiting mouth. He pulled away from you and leaned over you and planted a kiss on your mouth. You could taste yourself on his tongue and you liked it.

He moved around the desk and sat in the desk chair. He pulled you gently to the edge of the desk, and helped you down and onto his lap. You heard his slight gasp as he slid into you and it turned you on even more. You rode him wantonly. You loved the feeling of being in control and giving him pleasure. You could feel yourself start to flutter around him and you rode him harder.

You cried out in ecstasy as your climax happened. You barely knew what was happening until you were face down on the desk facing the class. He wrapped your hair around his hand and slid swiftly into you. He pounded into you and leaned over you to whisper in your ear.

"Every time you sit in your desk chair or lean across the desk to get something your pussy will clench," he said as he stroked your clit with the hand that wasn't in your hair. "You will remember that I fucked you like a slut in the classroom where you enrich the minds of Mystic Falls youth," he purred in your ear. Your pussy clenched and you weren't sure if it was his words or his tone of voice. You arched your back urging him silently to go deeper. He obliged and the sound of your skin slapping together heightened the moment for you.

Alaric leaned down and whispered in your ear, "cum for me Y/N,"

You complied and as your climax was subsiding his hot cum filled your hole sending you spiraling into another mind blowing orgasm. When you were cognizant again he was already dressed. You stood and picked up your clothes from the floor. You smiled at him as he watched you dress. "See you later Y/N," he said as he stood at the door.

"Sure thing, Mr. Saltzman," you said cheekily. He sauntered over grabbed your ass and kissed you deeply. He left then and you wondered when the ache he had awakened in your body would be fulfilled again.


End file.
